1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of signal processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to the processing of measured signals, containing a primary signal portion and a secondary signal portion, for the removal or derivation of either the primary or secondary signal portion when little is known about either of these components. More particularly, the present invention relates to modeling the measured signals in a novel way which facilitates minimizing the correlation between the primary signal portion and the secondary signal portion in order to produce a primary and/or secondary signal. The present invention is especially useful for physiological monitoring systems including blood oxygen saturation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal processors are typically employed to remove or derive either the primary or secondary signal portion from a composite measured signal including a primary signal portion and a secondary signal portion. For example, a composite signal may contain noise and desirable portions. If the secondary signal portion occupies a different frequency spectrum than the primary signal portion, then conventional filtering techniques such as low pass, band pass, and high pass filtering are available to remove or derive either the primary or the secondary signal portion from the total signal. Fixed single or multiple notch filters could also be employed if the primary and/or secondary signal portion(s) exist at a fixed frequency(s).
It is often the case that an overlap in frequency spectrum between the primary and secondary signal portions exists. Complicating matters further, the statistical properties of one or both of the primary and secondary signal portions change with time. In such cases, conventional filtering techniques are ineffective in extracting either the primary or secondary signal. If, however, a description of either the primary or secondary signal portion can be derived, correlation canceling, such as adaptive noise canceling, can be employed to remove either the primary or secondary signal portion of the signal isolating the other portion. In other words, given sufficient information about one of the signal portions, that signal portion can be extracted.
Conventional correlation cancelers, such as adaptive noise cancelers, dynamically change their transfer function to adapt to and remove portions of a composite signal. However, correlation cancelers require either a secondary reference or a primary reference which correlates to either the secondary signal portion only or the primary signal portion only. For instance, for a measured signal containing noise and desirable signal, the noise can be removed with a correlation canceler if a noise reference is available. This is often the case. Although the amplitude of the reference signals are not necessarily the same as the amplitude of the corresponding primary or secondary signal portions, they have a frequency spectrum which is similar to that of the primary or secondary signal portions.
In many cases, nothing or very little is known about the secondary and/or primary signal portions. One area where measured signals comprising a primary signal portion and a secondary signal portion about which no information can easily be determined is physiological monitoring. Physiological monitoring generally involves measured signals derived from a physiological system, such as the human body. Measurements which are typically taken with physiological monitoring systems include electrocardiographs, blood pressure, blood gas saturation (such as oxygen saturation), capnographs, other blood constituent monitoring, heart rate, respiration rate, electro-encephalograph (EEG) and depth of anesthesia, for example. Other types of measurements include those which measure the pressure and quantity of a substance within the body such as cardiac output, venous oxygen saturation, arterial oxygen saturation, bilirubin, total hemoglobin, breathalyzer testing, drug testing, cholesterol testing, glucose testing, extra vasation, and carbon dioxide testing, protein testing, carbon monoxide testing, and other in-vivo measurements, for example. Complications arising in these measurements are often due to motion of the patient, both external and internal (muscle movement, vessel movement, and probe movement, for example), during the measurement process.
Many types of physiological measurements can be made by using the known properties of energy attenuation as a selected form of energy passes through a medium.
A blood gas monitor is one example of a physiological monitoring system which is based upon the measurement of energy attenuated by biological tissues or substances. Blood gas monitors transmit light into the test medium and measure the attenuation of the light as a function of time. The output signal of a blood gas monitor which is sensitive to the arterial blood flow contains a component which is a waveform representative of the patient""s arterial pulse. This type of signal, which contains a component related to the patient""s pulse, is called a plethysmographic wave, and is shown in FIG. 1 as curve s. Plethysmographic waveforms are used in blood gas saturation measurements. As the heart beats, the amount of blood in the arteries increases and decreases, causing increases and decreases in energy attenuation, illustrated by the cyclic wave s in FIG. 1.
Typically, a digit such as a finger, an ear lobe, or other portion of the body where blood flows close to the skin, is employed as the medium through which light energy is transmitted for blood gas attenuation measurements. The finger comprises skin, fat, bone, muscle, etc., shown schematically in FIG. 2, each of which attenuates energy incident on the finger in a generally predictable and constant manner. However, when fleshy portions of the finger are compressed erratically, for example by motion of the finger, energy attenuation becomes erratic.
An example of a more realistic measured waveform S is shown in FIG. 3, illustrating the effect of motion. The primary plethysmographic waveform portion of the signal s is the waveform representative of the pulse, corresponding to the sawtooth-like pattern wave in FIG. 1. The large, secondary motion-induced excursions in signal amplitude obscure the primary plethysmographic signal s. Even small variations in amplitude make it difficult to distinguish the primary signal component s in the presence of a secondary signal component n.
A pulse oximeter is a type of blood gas monitor which non-invasively measures the arterial saturation of oxygen in the blood. The pumping of the heart forces freshly oxygenated blood into the arteries causing greater energy attenuation. As well understood in the art, the arterial saturation of oxygenated blood may be determined from the depth of the valleys relative to the peaks of two plethysmographic waveforms measured at separate wavelengths. Patient movement introduces motion artifacts to the composite signal as illustrated in the plethysmographic waveform illustrated in FIG. 3. These motion artifacts distort the measured signal.
This invention provides improvements upon the methods and apparatus disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/132,812, filed Oct. 6, 1993, entitled Signal Processing Apparatus, which earlier application has been assigned to the assignee of the instant application. The present invention involves several different embodiments using the novel signal model in accordance with the present invention to isolate either a primary signal portion or a secondary signal portion of a composite measured signal. In one embodiment, a signal processor acquires a first measured signal and a second measured signal that is correlated to the first measured signal. The first signal comprises a first primary signal portion and a first secondary signal portion. The second signal comprises a second primary signal portion and a second secondary signal portion. The signals may be acquired by propagating energy through a medium and measuring an attenuated signal after transmission or reflection. Alternatively, the signals may be acquired by measuring energy generated by the medium.
In one embodiment, the first and second measured signals are processed to generate a secondary reference which does not contain the primary signal portions from either of the first or second measured signals. This secondary reference is correlated to the secondary signal portion of each of the first and second measured signals. The secondary reference is used to remove the secondary portion of each of the first and second measured signals via a correlation canceler, such as an adaptive noise canceler. The correlation canceler is a device which takes a first and second input and removes from the first input all signal components which are correlated to the second input. Any unit which performs or nearly performs this function is herein considered to be a correlation canceler.
An adaptive correlation canceler can be described by analogy to a dynamic multiple notch filter which dynamically changes its transfer function in response to a reference signal and the measured signals to remove frequencies from the measured signals that are also present in the reference signal. Thus, a typical adaptive correlation canceler receives the signal from which it is desired to remove a component and receives a reference signal of the undesired portion. The output of the correlation canceler is a good approximation to the desired signal with the undesired component removed.
Alternatively, the first and second measured signals may be processed to generate a primary reference which does not contain the secondary signal portions from either of the first or second measured signals. The primary reference may then be used to remove the primary portion of each of the first and second measured signals via a correlation canceler. The output of the correlation canceler is a good approximation to the secondary signal with the primary signal removed and may be used for subsequent processing in the same instrument or an auxiliary instrument. In this capacity, the approximation to the secondary signal may be used as a reference signal for input to a second correlation canceler together with either the first or second measured signals for computation of, respectively, either the first or second primary signal portions.
Physiological monitors can benefit from signal processors of the present invention. Often in physiological measurements a first signal comprising a first primary portion and a first secondary portion and a second signal comprising a second primary portion and a second secondary portion are acquired. The signals may be acquired by propagating energy through a patient""s body (or a material which is derived from the body, such as breath, blood, or tissue, for example) or inside a vessel and measuring an attenuated signal after transmission or reflection. Alternatively, the signal may be acquired by measuring energy generated by a patient""s body, such as in electrocardiography. The signals are processed via the signal processor of the present invention to acquire either a secondary reference or a primary reference which is input to a correlation canceler, such as an adaptive noise canceler.
One physiological monitoring apparatus which benefits from the present invention is a monitoring system which determines a signal which is representative of the arterial pulse, called a plethysmographic wave. This signal can be used in blood pressure calculations, blood constituent measurements, etc. A specific example of such a use is in pulse oximetry. Pulse oximetry involves determining the saturation of oxygen in the blood. In this configuration, the primary portion of the signal is the arterial blood contribution to attenuation of energy as it passes through a portion of the body where blood flows close to the skin. The pumping of the heart causes blood flow to increase and decrease in the arteries in a periodic fashion, causing periodic attenuation wherein the periodic waveform is the plethysmographic waveform representative of the arterial pulse. The secondary portion is noise. In accordance with the present invention, the measured signals are modeled such that this secondary portion of the signal is related to the venous blood contribution to attenuation of energy as it passes through the body. The secondary portion also includes artifacts due to patient movement which causes the venous blood to flow in an unpredictable manner, causing unpredictable attenuation and corrupting the otherwise periodic plethysmographic waveform. Respiration also causes the secondary or noise portion to vary, although typically at a lower frequency than the patients pulse rate. Accordingly, the measured signal which forms a plethysmographic waveform is modeled in accordance with the present invention such that the primary portion of the signal is representative of arterial blood contribution to attenuation and the secondary portion is due to several other parameters.
A physiological monitor particularly adapted to pulse oximetry oxygen saturation measurement comprises two light emitting diodes (LED""s) which emit light at different wavelengths to produce first and second signals. A detector registers the attenuation of the two different energy signals after each passes through an absorptive media, for example a digit such as a finger, or an earlobe. The attenuated signals generally comprise both primary (arterial attenuator) and secondary (noise) signal portions. A static filtering system, such as a bandpass filter, removes a portion of the secondary signal which is outside of a known bandwidth of interest, leaving an erratic or random secondary signal portion, often caused by motion and often difficult to remove, along with the primary signal portion.
A processor in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention removes the primary signal portions from the measured signals yielding a secondary reference which is a combination of the remaining secondary signal portions. The secondary reference is correlated to both of the secondary signal portions. The secondary reference and at least one of the measured signals are input to a correlation canceler, such as an adaptive noise canceler, which removes the random or erratic portion of the secondary signal. This yields a good approximation to a primary plethysmographic signal as measured at one of the measured signal wavelengths. As is known in the art, quantitative measurements of the amount of oxygenated arterial blood in the body can be determined from the plethysmographic signal in a variety of ways.
The processor of the present invention may also remove the secondary signal portions from the measured signals yielding a primary reference which is a combination of the remaining primary signal portions. The primary reference is correlated to both of the primary signal portions. The primary reference and at least one of the measured signals are input to a correlation canceler which removes the primary portions of the measured signals. This yields a good approximation to the secondary signal at one of the measured signal wavelengths. This signal may be useful for removing secondary signals from an auxiliary instrument as well as determining venous blood oxygen saturation.
In accordance with the signal model of the present invention, the two measured signals each having primary and secondary signal portions can be related by coefficients. By relating the two equations with respect to coefficients defined in accordance with the present invention, the coefficients provide information about the arterial oxygen saturation and about the noise (the venous oxygen saturation and other parameters). In accordance with this aspect of the present invention, the coefficients can be determined by minimizing the correlation between the primary and secondary signal portions as defined in the model. Accordingly, the signal model of the present invention can be utilized in many ways in order to obtain information about the measured signals as will be further apparent in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
One aspect of the present invention is a method for use in a signal processor in a signal processor for processing at least two measured signals S1 and S2 each containing a primary signal portion s and a secondary signal portion n, the signals S1 and S2 being in accordance with the following relationship:
S1=s1+n1
S2=s2+n2
where s1 and s2, and n1 and n2 are related by:
s1=ras2 and n1=rvn2
and where ra and rv are coefficients.
The method comprises a number of steps. A value of coefficient ra is determined which minimize correlation between s1 and n1. Then, at least one of the first and second signals is processed using the determined value for ra to significantly reduce n from at least one of the first or second measured signal to form a clean signal.
In one embodiment, the clean signal is displayed on a display. In another embodiment, wherein the first and second signals are physiological signals, the method further comprises the step of processing the clean signal to determine a physiological parameter from the first or second measured signals. In one embodiment, the parameter is arterial oxygen saturation. In another embodiment, the parameter is an ECG signal. In yet another embodiment, wherein the first portion of the measured signals is indicative of a heart plethysmograph, the method further comprises the step of calculating the pulse rate.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a physiological monitor. The monitor has a first input configured to receive a first measured signal S1 having a primary portion, s1, and a secondary portion n1. The monitor also has a second input configured to received a second measured signal S2 having a primary portion s2 and a secondary portion n2. Advantageously, the first and the second measured signals S1 and S2 are in accordance with the following relationship:
S1=s1+n1
S2=s2+n2
where s1 and s2, and n1 and n2 are related by:
s1=ras2 and n1=rvn2
and where ra and rv are coefficients.
The monitor further has a scan reference processor, the scan reference processor responds to a plurality of possible values for ra to multiply the second measured signal by each of the possible values for ra and for each of the resulting values, to subtract the resulting values from the first measured signal to provide a plurality of output signals. A correlation canceler having a first input configured to receive the first measured signal, and having a second input configured to receive the plurality of output signals from the saturation scan reference processor, provides a plurality of output vectors corresponding to the correlation cancellation between the plurality of output signals and the first measured signal. An integrator having an input configured to receive the plurality of output vectors from the correlation canceler is responsive to the plurality of output vectors to determine a corresponding power for each output vector. An extremum detector is coupled at its input to the output of the integrator. The extremum detector is responsive to the corresponding power for each output vector to detect a selected power.
In one embodiment, the plurality of possible values correspond to a plurality of possible values for a selected blood constituent. In one embodiment the, the selected blood constituent is arterial blood oxygen saturation. In another embodiment, the selected blood constituent is venous blood oxygen saturation. In yet another embodiment, the selected blood constituent is carbon monoxide.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a physiological monitor. The monitor has a first input configured to receive a first measured signal S1 having a primary portion, s1, and a secondary portion, n1. The monitor also has a second input configured to received a second measured signal S2 having a primary portion s2 and a secondary portion n2. The first and the second measured signals S1 and S2 are in accordance with the following relationship:
S1=s1+n1
S2=s2+n2
where s1 and s2, and n1 and n2 are related by:
s1=ras2 and n1=rvns
and where ra and rv are coefficients.
A transform module is responsive to the first and the second measured signals and responsive to a plurality of possible values for ra to provide at least one power curve as an output. An extremum calculation module is responsive to the at least one power curve to select a value for ra which minimizes the correlation between s and n, and to calculate from the value for ra a corresponding saturation value as an output. A display module is responsive to the output of saturation calculation to display the saturation value.